Sabretooth's Daughter
by X24NEKO
Summary: A different version of Ron. based off from a story I wrote two years ago. Hope you like it! This one will have a lot of Victor and Logan's in, too! Okay, people, I have gotten two chapters written so far & I'm going to post one of them. Done for now
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Different version of Ron. X-Men Evolution Style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victor, Logan, or the X-Men. I own Ron and Helen.

Rated: T

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sabretooth's Daughter Ch. 1

Victor was in the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something. He sniffed around and found it. His beer. He popped the top off with a clawed finger and took a swig. He then turned around found his daughter looking up at him. She had his blonde hair with black streaks, one eye sky blue, and the other red like Sabretooth's. She had cat ears, tail, and teeth she got from him and was born with. She also had clawed fingers like Sabretooth. Victor had adamantium laced claws, but his daughter thankfully didn't. Victor and his human wife, Helen, didn't understand why their daughter, Ron, didn't look more like Helen.

Victor watched his three year old daughter look to the other side of the big kitchen. There was a normal sized rat near the kitchen door that leads to the backyard. Ron sprinted and grasped the rat. It squirmed in her grasp and with a flick of her hand the rat's neck snapped and it died instantly. Victor set his beer on the island, walked over to Ron, and knelt beside her as she was going to take a bite out of it.

"Ya need ta skin it first, cub." Victor took the rat and skinned some of the fur off from it. He handed it back to his daughter. "Here, Veronica."

He smirked as Ron carved the rest of the fur off and devoured the meat off from the bones. He liked to eat meat raw, too. Tasted better that way. She ate the whole thing, including the insides except the bones. Her face was covered with blood and she was licking the blood off her hands. Victor picked up the bones, threw them away, and wet a couple paper towels to clean his daughter's face. She was his kid. His young. His cub.  
He turned around and his his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. His daughter was sitting on the island gripping his beer bottle. But she was drinking from it. He dashed to her and snatched the bottle from her hands.

"NO!" He set the bottle down by the sink. "That is bad, Ron! You do not do that!" he yelled. "You could freakin' do something to yourself!"

Tears started falling down her cheeks and she was sniffling. The anger faded away from Victor's face. He lifted his daughter off from the island and cradled her in his strong arms. He lost it. Again. This was the second time he'd done it. The first time was worse. He was home alone with Ron and she climbed onto the counter while he was in the other room. She wanted something and fell. He ran over to her with great speed and caught her. He lost it then and he did it again now.

"I'm sorry, cub," he said, softly. It was all he could say. "You just can't have that. Not for another twenty years."

Ron nodded her head and Victor set her back down on the island and cleaned the blood off her face and hands. It didn't work well, so he took her upstairs to the bathroom. He filled started filling the tub with water and Ron dumped a whole bottle of soap into the tub. Soon the tub was full and Victor turned off the steaming hot water. The bubbles from the soap made a huge pile of bubbles everywhere. Ron got out of her footy pjs and into the tub. She splashed around in it, causing the bubbles to go everywhere. Victor rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a washcloth and knelt beside the tub. He dunk it in the tub water cleaned Ron with it.

As he did, Victor smiled at the thought of Ron's first kill that he witnessed earlier that morning. He was proud of his cub. When he found out that Helen was pregnant, Victor thought he wasn't cut out for the job of being a father. He didn't know anything about taking care of kids. He knew nothing about being a parent, much less a good one, but he's been bringing her up the best he knew how since Helen was away all the time. He thought he was doing pretty damn good so far except for losing his temper twice.

Victor got all the blood off from his daughter and put the cloth in the sink. He then grabbed another one. He filled a cup with water and grabbed shampoo to wash some of the blood out that got into her long blonde/black hair. Victor poured the water on her head and started scrubbing it. He gave his daughter the cloth to cover her eyes to make sure that no soap would get into them and rinsed her hair. Once he was done, Ron shook her head like a dog would, making her father a little wet. He chuckled and grabbed a bath mat from under the sink and put it in front of the tub.

"Time to get out, cub," he grabbed a towel.  
Ron climbed out and Victor wrapped his somewhat tall daughter in the very large towel carried her to her room. He set her down on her bed and found some clothes that Helen bought for Ron and showed them to her. They were a shirt, jeans, underwear, and were extremely pink. Her eyes widened and she slowly shook her head. Victor chuckled as Ron took the clothes from him and put them back in the drawer. She pulled out blue clothes instead. Victor helped her dress. She couldn't pull the shirt over her head.

"It's stuck!" Ron said tugging at the shirt.

Victor pulled it on the rest of the way.

"Where's Mama, Dad?" Ron asked. "She's been gone long time."

"Mama's workin', cub," Victor said, picking his daughter up. "She'll be back soon."

Victor took Ron downstairs. She played with his sideburns, her tiny fingers running through them. She called them "face fuzz". He set her down on the island as he cleaned the blood from Ron's kill off from the kitchen floor.

"What do ya want for lunch, cub?" Victor put the blood covered paper towels in the trash. "Ya can have whatever ya want," he said.

"Eat out," she said.

Victor looked at Ron for a moment. He didn't really like going out into town since his brother is looking for him after what he did to Logan. He shrugged off the thought and grabbed his car keys.

"Let's go," he said.

Soon they were heading into town in Victor's truck. He pulled up to the nearest diner and parked the car. He unbuckled Ron from her car seat and they headed into the diner. A black haired woman took them to a booth. He was thankful that this small town likes mutants. There were a few mutants with physical mutations like Ron and everyone liked them. The woman ordered their drinks.

"What can I get ya and yer daughter?" the waitress asked.

"Two root beers," Victor said. He almost ordered a beer and he wasn't suppose to drink them around Ron because she might try one. That already happened and he didn't want that to happen again.  
The woman left and brought them the root beers a few minutes later. She gave them menus and returned a few minutes later.

"What would you like to eat?"

Victor ordered him and his cub two burgers and a little bit later their food came out. The ate in silence and after half an hour Ron was feeling sleepy. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Victor payed for their meals and carried Ron out to the truck. He drove home and glanced at his sleeping cub before looking back at the road. People thought that Victor's other side, Sabretooth, was a psychopathic killer. He didn't want Sabretooth to resurface. Didn't want that side to take over. He was feral, but the feral side was a lot worse when Sabretooth took over. He wondered what Ron's life would be like if that side took control of him.

Victor arrived at his home and took Ron inside. He set her on her bed and went to his own room. He had been killing off the rest of Team X for the past year before he killed Silver Fox. He only had one more team member to kill and he was going to do it tonight. Later that evening Helen still hadn't returned home from work. That meant that Victor had to cook him and Ron dinner. And he wasn't one for cooking. The only thing he make was water. That's how Helen put it. He tried to help every she cooked, but she wouldn't let him. He even thought about begging on his knees, but he wasn't the kind of person that would do that.

Victor had no choice tonight. He had to cook something. Anything. Victor searched the freezer to find some TV dinners. He found a Kid's Cuisine and popped it in the oven for Ron. She had come downstairs and smelled the air. Something was in the oven. Something was burning, too. The smoke alarms started going off and Ron heard Victor curse a blue streak and she ran to the kitchen. She was laughing at Victor's cursing blue streak.

"Son of a bitch!" Victor yelled, setting the burnt TV dinner on the counter.

"BITCH!" Ron squealed, happy about the new word she learned.

"Oh, shit," Victor blurted as he turned around. He just taught his three year old to swear, but it was a bad swear.

"BITCH SHIT!" Ron yelled.

He cursed and mentally kicked himself. He didn't mean to swear the second time. He had to get Ron to stop saying bitch before Helen got home. He tossed the TV dinner away and got Ron and himself some cereal instead. Ron climbed onto the stool in front of the island and he gave Ron the bowl of Frosted Flakes. He sat down and started eating.

"Daddy, what does 'bitch' mean?" Ron asked.

"It's another word to call a female dog," Victor answered.

"What does 'shit' mean?" she asked as she finished the cereal.

"It doesn't matter what it means," Victor said. "Ya can't say the new words ya just learned."

"Why?"

"'Cause yer mum would not be a happy camper," Victor said.

"Okay, Dad," Ron said.

"I'm home!" Helen called. She entered the kitchen putting her white cane away.

"Hi, darlin'!" Victor called.

"Mommy!" Ron jumped from the stool. "I learned new words!"

"What are the words?"

"BITCH SHIT!" Ron yelled.

Helen looked through her dark glasses at where Victor's voice came from. She took them off, revealing her grey/white eyes. She didn't need to see to know the guilty look on Victor's face. She glared at him, giving him a murderous look. She told Ron to leave the room. Ron did.

"Victor what the hell do you think you were doing?" Helen yelled. "I don't think our three year needs to learn that kind of language!"

"I didn't mean to!" Victor argued. "It slipped out!"

"Mmm-hmm. Right," Helen said. "Don't teach her anymore words, Victor, or I'll kick your ass!"

"All right, darlin'," Victor said.

He walked over to his wife and kissed her. She kissed back.

"I have to go out and kill the last member," Victor said. "Then we'll only have to worry about my runt brother."

"You be careful, okay?" Helen ran her fingers over Victor's face, feeling every inch of it.

"Always am," Victor said. "I'll see you when I get back."  
He kissed Helen good bye and left.

* * *

A hunter stalked through the woods trying to get at its prey that was deep into the wilderness. The hunter snarled as it approached where its rival lived. The Wolverine growled at the house where Sabretooth lived. Wolverine wanted to kill Sabretooth for what the bastard did to his woman. Sabretooth killed Silver Fox. Logan had come home from hunting and found Silver Fox dead on the floor of the cabin. He tried to go after Sabretooth before, but he was no match for him then, but now he is. Now he has an unbreakable skeleton and six foot long claws that pop out of the back of his hands.

Logan heard that Creed has a wife. He can do the same now. He sniffed the area. Creed's scent was old.

He's been gone a while, he thought  
He walked up to the house. All the lights were off as far as he could see. He tried the door.  
Unlocked? he thought.  
He closed the door behind him. He saw one single light on down the hall. It was glowing in the hallway. He walked down the hall and peeked around the corner. The light was coming from the living room. He saw a woman with straight brown hair sitting in a chair, her legs crossed indian style, reading a book. She seemed tall and was skinny. She was also beautiful.

The back of the chair was to the entrance of the room where Logan was. His claws slipped from their sheaths with a snikt as he walked to the chair.

"Victor?" She stood up thinking he was home. "Are you sharpening knives?"

"I ain't Victor," Logan said as she turned around.

He drove his claws into her stomach. He went deeper and deeper. Blood seeped from the woman's mouth. She didn't scream. The only sound she made was gasping in pain. Logan retracted his claws and the woman fell limp on the floor. Dead. The woman had dropped the book before she fell. Logan picked it up out of curiosity and opened the book. The pages were blank and had bumps on them. That's when he realized she was blind. Logan then heard a small voice.

"Mommy?"

Logan turned around, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he dropped the book. A little girl stood in the doorway. The girl was Creed's daughter. He was shocked to see the little girl. He knew that Creed had a lover. A wife, but didn't know anything about a kid.

Oh, shit! What am I going to do? He thought.

The girl looked up at him. She didn't say anything. She was at least three-years-old. Logan was speechless. This little girl was his niece. His niece. Logan picked the girl up. She didn't scream or do anything. She just studied his face. She touched his sideburns and laughed. She continued playing with them and was giggling. Logan laughed. He looked at a photo of the girl that was on a table next to the doorway. On the frame it said Veronica. Logan decided to take this girl with him. She shouldn't grow up to be a killer like her father. Logan had no idea how to take care of a kid. The teenagers at the school were hard enough. But this would be challenging. He had taken his Jeep to get to Canada. He strapped the girl in the passenger seat and got in himself. He started the Jeep and made the long trip back home.

The little girl had fallen asleep just an hour before they got to the Institute. Logan parked his Jeep into the garage and carried the sleeping child into the mansion. Xavier was waiting for him as he entered the front door. He wasn't happy with Logan. He had told Logan not to go after Creed after he got Logan's memory of Silver Fox back. Logan of coursed didn't listen. He was even more unhappy to find Logan holding a little girl.

"Logan," Xavier started, "Why do you have a little girl in your arms? Was killing Victor's wife not enough?"

"I didn't realize that Creed has a daughter until after I saw this girl," Logan said. "I don't want the girl to grow up and be like Creed. I don't want her to be a killer like her father."

"That's why you brought her," Xavier said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to take care of kids, Chuck," Logan said.

"We will help you, Logan," Xavier said. "What is her name?"

"Veronica," Logan said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Victor or the lyrics. The lyrics belong to Rascal Flatts

* * *

Chapter 2

Victor was running on all fours to his house. Wade was the last one he killed. It was damn hard to do. Wilson was at a damn Japanese restaurant and managed to shove wasabi up Victor's nose. It burned so bad he couldn't smell anything. Victor had a hard time tracking him down. That restaurant was not that far from Victor's home. Soon Victor was up his driveway and walked to his front door. He looked at himself before grabbing the knob. His arms were covered in blood. Helen wouldn't be happy if blood got on the door or anything. He removed his jacket and put it around his hand and opened the door with the covered hand. He kicked the door closed and walked to the master bedroom where his big bathroom was. He went in and cleaned himself up. He took a shower and wondered why Helen wasn't in bed.

_She's probably readin' or somethin'. _

After his shower he changed into sweatpants and a black tanktop. He then made his way to the kitchen. The lights were still on and Helen wasn't in there. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to the living room. He took a swig as he entered and the scent of blood hit his nose along with Helen's scent. He moved the bottle from his mouth and looked down. He gaped and dropped his beer. It shattered on the wooden floor. He fell to his knees his eyes widening more as he saw his dead wife, a pool of blood under her body.

Tears rimmed his eyes and fell as he picked up his dead lover, cradling her as he howled at the ceiling and above. He buried his face into her hair and held her body tighter. He lifted his head and furrowed his brows; then sniffed the air. His eyes widened when he didn't smell his cub.

_Ronnie._

He set his wife down, sprung up, and ran for his cub's room. He saw the door was ajar and slammed it open all the way as he flicked on the light. Her bed was empty. He went back to the living room and tried sniffing her out, but all he got was a faint scent and his dear brother's scent. Logan took his cub. He crouched at Helen's body and ripped open her shirt. There were three deep cuts into her stomach. Another scent came off her body. He leaned in, his nose barley an inch from her stomach and he took in a deep breath then exhaled. His eyes widened once more and howled again.

Victor lifted her body and took her to the bedroom, where he closed her lifeless eyes; then wrapped her into a blanket. He carried her body to the backyard where her beautiful garden was. She had love planting flowers into her garden. Her mutant power was controlling plants. She had planted and grown every flower known to man. When they started to wither Helen would touch them and they would be restored. Victor set her body down and fetched a shovel , a lantern, and something else from the garage. When he returned, Victor set the lantern on the ground and started digging a hole behind her garden, using the light from the lantern to see. Victor cried as he dug the four feet deep hole while singing a song that him and Helen fell in love with when they first kissed. He sung _Bless The Broken Road_.

**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did**

**I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
**

Victor uncovered her face and kissed her for the last time. He recovered her face and laid her into the grave. He then grabbed his shovel and buried the love of his life.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**

**But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
**

When he was done, Victor grabbed the third thing he got from the garage and stood then walked to the head of the grave, driving a wooden cross a wooden cross into the ground. He walked back to the foot of the grave and sat Indian style. He looked at the cross then the grave.

"I'll always love ya, Helen. We weren't expectin' this. We should have expected this. I killed his woman, so he comes after you to get even. If I stayed home, then I could have protected ya and Ronnie. Jimmy took her. I'm goin' to get her back, Helen. I promise."

He stood up and headed inside. He went to his and Helen's room, put on his boots, and black trench coat. He didn't bother with changing his clothes. He went to Ron's room and grabbed one of her jackets and her favorite fleece blanket. It was getting cold with summer coming to an end in a few weeks. He went into the hallway, walking past the living room. He stopped, walking backwards a few steps and looked at the floor in the living room. Helen's pooled blood was still very wet. He'd clean it up when he got back. Maybe keep some in a jar, so that he could still have a part of her scent. A part of her.

Victor went out into his truck and started it up. He set his daughter's jacket and blanket in the passenger seat. He drove down the driveway and onto the main road. Victor had moved his family from the States and back to Canada. He knew it wouldn't be safe to move back to where he and Jimmy came from in the North Western Territories because of Jimmy regaining his memories, the younger feral would start his search there. So Victor moved him and his family to the Province ofSaskatchewan. He knew Jimmy would find him, but didn't think it would happen so quickly. Victor thought he'd have a few days after he killed the last team member to get prepared and be ready for him.

Victor thought back to when he and Helen brought Ron home from the hospital a few days after she was born.

_Three Years Ago_

_Victor was standing out on the back porch with a beer in his hand. The sun was setting. It's glow was slowly sinking into the horizon. He breathed in the air that was carrying the smells of the pines on the property and the pond near at the edge of the trees. It was so peaceful. Victor took a swig from the bottle and the sound of birds sang their songs. He got down on the porch steps and sat on the bottom step, leaning back. He closed his eyes and focused his hearing on the forest sounds. _

"_Victor?"_

_He opened his eyes and turned his head, looking up at his blind wife who was holding their new born. "On the bottom step, darlin'. Need help getting' down here?"_

"_No, Victor, I'm fine."_

_She was fine with putting her hand on the railing to guide her down the four steps and she sat on the bottom with no trouble. She leaned on him and he put his arm around her waist. He looked down at their new born who was sucking on her mother's right breast. Victor smiled and ran his left index finger up and down his cub's cheek. Her eyes were closed. _

"_Yer lovin' this so much, darlin'." Victor laid his head on top of Helen's, smiling softly. "Lovin' breast feedin'."_

"_I do. You love watching, too."_

"_I do."_

_A few minutes later, Helen felt a vibrating and herad something that sounded like an engine. Her eyes moved up to Victor's face and saw he was looking at Ron. He was happy and was smiling softly. She smiled, giggling. He was purring. Again. Ron finished eating and made a little satisfying sound. _

"_I love it when you purr, Victor," she said. _

"_Mmmm."_

_Fifteen minutes later Helen's watch went off. The female voice said, "Seven-forty five pm."_

_Helen sighed. "I got to the open studio thing at work. Ella will be here any minute." _

_They heard knocking on the porch door. _

"_Are you ready, Helen? I already got your cane," Ella said. She was a middle sized blonde haired, curvy, and brown eyed 29 year old. _

"_Yes." Helen handed Ron to Victor. She kissed him and got up. "I'll be back in a couple hours, Victor."_

_She and Ella left. _

_Victor finished his beer and set the bottle down on the grass. He shifted Ron in his arms and laid her in his left arm. He then watched the rest of the sun dip into the horizon. It only took ten minutes. _

_Victor got up and headed inside. He went into the living room and sat on the couch. He turned the TV on and his game was on. Hockey. He leaned back and watched the game. During the second round, Victor looked at his daughter in his left arm. He smiled. She was looking at the TV screen. Maybe she would love hockey like her father. _

_In the middle of the third round, Victor was getting tired. He hit the record button on the family's TiVo remote. He'd watch the rest of the game in the morning. He set the TiVo remote on the coffee table and turned off the TV. He got to his feet and headed upstairs to his, Helen's, and the baby's room. He put Ron in her crib. He removed his flannel, tank top, boots, socks, and jeans, leaving his boxers on. Victor got under the bed covers and fell asleep a few minutes later. _

_Victor heard whining and he turned on his bedside lamp. He got up, half asleep, and walked to Ron's crib. He picked her up and rocked her some. _

"_What's wrong, cub?"_

_As he rocked her, her whining ceased and stopped. He set her back in her crib, but she started the whining again. He picked her up and put her up to his bare furry warm chest. She continued whining, but it ceased some. She liked the warmness coming off of him and liked his scent. He knew from the time she was born that she already had one of her enhanced senses. Smell. _Okay,_ Victor thought,_ Let's see of purring will help. _He started purring and she calmed down, the whining stopping. She liked the sound and vibration coming from the purring. He grinned and headed back to bed. _

_Victor laid almost in the middle of the bed and laid her on top of his chest. He covered them with the fleece sheet and black blanket. He was ready to fall asleep, but he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He lifted his head and saw Helen walk in. She changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed. She got under the covers and laid her head on his shoulder, curled up on his left side. Victor wrapped his arm around her waist and had one hand on his child's back. They kissed goodnight and Helen close her eyes, laying her head on Victor's shoulder, using it as a pillow. Victor closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. _

Present

Victor sighed sadly at the memories and continued driving. Soon he'd have his daughter in his arms. Nothing was going to stop him getting her back. Nothing. Victor gave a huge lion like yawn. He growled. Not even sleep would stop him. It would take a day and fifteen hours to get to Westchester, NY by car.

Twelve hours later Victor couldn't keep his eyes open. He needed to find a place to pull over and sleep. He tried pushing himself and the healing factor, but it didn't work. He felt like he was going to faint. He had nothing to eat or drink. Only stopped to go to the bathroom. He found a good place to pull over. It was outside a small town. Victor parked his truck and turned it off. He put his head against the window and passed out.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. Been meaning to update, but I have been busy with other stories. This is a short chapter. Don't own Victor and Logan.

* * *

Chapter 3  
Victor woke up with a start from a horn honking from behind him. He looked behind him and saw that the car honking the horn was honking at another car. He looked at his watch and saw it was 9:00 in the morning. He started up the truck, slipped on his seat belt and started driving again.

Hours later, Victor saw the school coming into view and parked the road on the side of the road. He climbed out with Ron's jacket and blanket in his hand. He walked to the gates of the school. It was a five minute walk. Once there, he saw an intercom and a thumb pad to identify the students. He thought about either using the intercom or just breaking he gate doors apart or just jump over the gate.

Victor decided to use his third option and backed up a few steps then leaped over the gate. He landed gracefully on his feet and walked up the drive way. He stuffed his daughter's jacket and blanket into a pocket and ran up the driveway. Guns and other weapons popped from the ground. He dodged the lasers they fired and destroyed them in a slash.  
He then saw Logan in his uniform running from the front doors of the mansion and to him. Victor growled. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to come, get his daughter, and leave. He stopped running.

"Ya ain't welcome here!" Logan slashed at him, cutting his chest.

Victor drove his claws into Logan and ran them down his stomach. "I didn't come here to fight, runt!"

The wounds healed over and Logan drove his own claws into Victor's chest and twisted them, breaking ribs. "Ya ain't takin' her with ya!"

Victor snarled in pain and threw Logan into a nearby tree. "Ya can't keep my cub away from me!"

Logan got up from the ground and snarled. "Ya took away my woman! My mate! I took away yours, so now we're even!"

Victor walked over to him and smashed his skull into the tree trunk, hard. "It ain't even when you TAKE MY CUB! MY FLESH AND BLOOD!" He again smashed Logan's head into the tree.

Logan twisted around and gave a hard roundhouse kick to Victor's head. "Ya ain't fit to be a father!"

Victor stumbled, but kept his balance. His head hurt like a bitch, though. "And you are?" He snarled. He pounced on Logan and started ripping him to shreds.

They fought for dominance as they tore each other apart. They were very bloody, their clothes in rags, huge cuts, gashes, broken bones. Victor leaned against the tree indented by Logan's skull. He was holding his side, panting, and cursing his slow healing factor. One arm was broken and his ribs were re broken, and his head was hurting again from the runt kicking him again. The gashes were all over him. Logan look pretty much the same except his bones weren't broken and he was exhausted from the night before. Veronica kept him up all night with chasing her around the mansion, trying to get her to go to bed. Victor tried to walk to Logan, growling, but fell to his knees, He knew something was broken. Logan was also on his knees. They both saw the X-Men running to them as they passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

HERE'S CHAPTER 4! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 4

Victor woke up to a bright light. He squinted, the light hurting his eyes. His vision was blurry as he looked around. It cleared up an he saw a heart monitor and IV hooked up to him. He turned his head and saw Logan on a bed next to him. He was also just waking up. Victor was still healing and removed the heart monitor and IV. The heart monitor did it's flatline sound and Victor growled, annoyed, but ignored it. He looked at his brother and sat up. Logan was also taking off his IV and heart monitor. Victor scowled, but then it faded.

"Where is my daughter, Jimmy?" he asked him.

"She's safe," Logan said. "From you."

Victor bared his teeth. "From me? I'd never do anythin' to hurt her! I'm a changed man!"

"Ya ain't a changed man. Ya killed everyone on the team and killed my woman!"

"I killed 'em to protect my family!" Victor said. "To protect Helen and our baby cub! From havin' a cub, I have changed! I'm a very devoted father and I was a very devoted husband! Give me my daughter back!"

"I don't believe ya! Yer a lyin' bastard, Creed!" Logan got off the bed and stood right in front of Victor.

"I ain't lyin'!" he snarled.

Victor then noticed that Charles was at the door. He walked over to the professor. He was trying to be as calm as he could in front of him. Logan noticed, too. He walked over.

"I'm gonna leave with Ronnie right now," he told him and got ready to leave the infirmary.

"Ya ain't leavin' with my daughter, runt!" Victor growled.

"I think we should her Veronica's opinion," Charles said.

Soon, Storm had brought Ron down and left her with Ron sitting on Charles' lap. Ron looked up and smiled.

"Daddy!" she said, smiling. "Ya come here, too, Daddy? This place is awesome! I like it here, Daddy!"

"I ain't leavin' without her," Victor said.

Charles looked from the three year old on his lap to Victor and Logan. "Victor, you can stay here with us and care for your daughter," he said.

Ron got off from Charles lap and went to her daddy. Victor picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Victor kissed her head.

"Thanks," Victor said, smiling, very happy to have his cub back in his arms.


End file.
